A Beautiful Deceit
by xHateful
Summary: SasuSaku//"A psychotic,a monster,a freak"Her eyes narrowed,body stiffened as she heard his cool voice."Why Sakura,we're exactly the same"He sneered."Your just another filthy hypocrite" Chap.5 Is up!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**I Do Not Own Anything But the plot.

_'thoughts'_

_flashbacks_

* * *

_"ich liebe dich"_

She sauntered aimlessly on the outskirts of Konoha. Nightfall seeping through the village.

"_Sakura-san,nightfall is like a big flame,obliterating everything in its path"_

Her breath haggard. She would not make it. The bindings she had enveloped on her wounds were tinted red. Her wrist twisted in an awkward position. Her vision blurring.  
She limped as she took inadequate steps,slowing her down. Her pink hair matted,plastered with her _own _blood. Her attire ripped,showing the wounds she had required. _Idiot.  
_Her body slouched as she moved forward. The gash on her lower abdomen was covered with dark red blood. She had _failed_.

"_Remember Sakura,she who listens learns"_

She gasped when she felt the pain pass through her head.

She had received another wound on her scalp.

_'I have a concussion'_

Whimpering as she pressed her hand on the wound. Her vision was completely gone from her left eye. _Why_?

She stumbled as she heaved the contents of her stomach.

She cried out.

_'HELP'_sound never leaving her mouth.

She could not speak.

Tears streaming carelessly down her jawline. Sobbing,the pain was harsh. She could not with stand it.

She let out a muffled scream. Where were they?

Reaching what seemed to be the border of Konoha,she staggered.

She felt a cool flow of liquid leave her eye. It was too heavy to be tears.

_"Dying as a tool is just....just...too painful"_

Her breathing shortened,wheezing and coughing she managed to touch the gates.

She heard yelling,screams. She coughed,splattering blood on whom ever had come to a proximity of her. She shoved whoever was near her.

_leave_.

They would never understand. Her team was wiped out,_dead_. She cried harder her breathing hitched.

"Don't leave me"

Selfish bastards. She could hear them. Crying,clawing at her. She tried so hard to make them leave. Pushing who ever touched her. She had no chakra left. No _life_ left.  
She would die here. With honor. She would die as a respected kounochi. A high positioned anbu black opp. But she couldn't be so humble. She didn't want to die like this.  
With the harsh pain and the jabbing headaches._ No. _She wanted to die peacefully. No pain.

_"You were a product of a mistake,Sakura;Don't think of your self so highly."_

She screamed.

Her voice was back.

"It will be over soon"

It never would be. Because no matter how hard she tried,she _had _killed them. She screamed over and over again.

They were moving her.

_'Stop,please it **hurts**'_

She heard whispers,cries,talking.

The village had awoken.

She was tired. So _weak._ Ready to sleep_._ To leave everything behind.

She could see no longer. Letting oblivion overcome her mind she succumbed to the darkness deep within her mind.

_"We were never that different Sakura-san,We never were loved completely"_

* * *

RED RED RED RED RED RED. Blood. All she dreamt of. The pain,their cries.

Their haunting eyes. They were all she had.

They faded as she ran to them.

Disappearing completely leaving her alone.

_'Don't leave me'_

_"Sakura,its not a matter of who loves you;Its how they show it that matters"_

She guessed rape was love too.

Because he said he had raped her because _he loved her_.

* * *

Should I continue?

Read&Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do Not Own Anything But The Plot.

_'thoughts'_

_flashbacks & "flashbacks of someones convo"_

* * *

_"Will she be okay?"_

Her eyes flickered opened.

Her pale pink hair pulled back.

She sat up slowly.

Staring at the wall in front of her.

White.

It was if the walls were mocking her. Reminding her of the purity of her team. She was filthy,disgusting,a vile creature.

The room was dark yet omitting a dark blue tint,from the window. It was night and the room was cold. The humming of the air conditioner brought a strange calmness to room. Although it was eerie, she enjoyed it the way it was.

_"I'm afraid not"_

A whimper escaped her lips as she moved her hands. Slowly they moved towards her face. Staring into them she cried silently. They shivered,as if they were afraid  
of what they had done,covered in white bandages .Opening her mouth she cried harder,only letting her tears escape. She was silent. She was afraid. She grasped her chest.  
Her left eye was covered. She let her hands drop,as if she were accepting defeat.

_"Hn. She had it coming"_

She blinked,again and again. As if blinking would make everything go away.

Slowly moving her head she stared at the mirror left on the hospital's bedside.

Her fragile hands picked it up. Finding it strangely heavy.

Her eye was blank.

Taken a back when she saw her own reflection.

She let the mirror drop.

Her face held small wounds,head wrapped in bindings. Her lips were cracked and her left eye was covered,though tainting the bandage red. She looked different,  
lost. For once she could truly say she was terrified. Her face seemed hallow and paler than usual. Her eye was distant,blank and frighteningly cold. Her hair tucked  
neatly in the bindings.

She closed her eyes. She was tired.

The door creaked open.

"Sakura..."

Her eye snapped opened.

The bright white light harmed her only visible eye. She squinted and fresh tears surfaced the brim of her eye. The bright light was covered by a large shadow. Straining  
her eyes to adjust to the light she saw the shadow move and close the door.

She closed her eye.

Opening them she saw Kakashi's face.

She felt an immense relief and peace at the sight of his silver hair.

He walked slowly to her.

Her heart jumped as she extended her fragile arm,wanting him to come closer. Wanting him to see the danger she held. Wanting him to see the monster she had become.  
Wanting him to see the monster he _didn't_ create.

Taking it Kakashi embraced her.

She sobbed as she clenched his Jounin vest.

He held her tight, kissing her head.

Neither said a word. He only kept on holding her as she cried out all of her pain.

* * *

For quite some time,Kakashi had always held guilt at the fact that he _never_ trained his only female student.

His heart clenched when he had heard the rumors of Sakura being trained by Tsunade.

Sakura's abilities went largely unseen by him.

Though she proved to be very proficient with basic ninja abilities, he never saw her more than a fan girl or even to an extent _weak_. He was so fucking  
used to the fact that he had two _gifted _students,that he became obsessed with them. Never noticing the decreasing self-esteem of his female student.

He had worked so hard to become an Elite Jounin,that being assigned to a team with a weak member was infuriating.

Even when Sai and Yamato were added to their team he seemed to shift more towards Sai and Yamato.

Leaving Sakura in their dust.

Though his self hatred grew deeper when Sakura was ranked as a special elite.

He had not helped her.

Now his two gifted students had left him for greater power,and he had pushed another one away.

He had congratulated her.

He had even teased her about her promotion.

But the final blow was when Sakura got promoted to Hunter nin.

Hunter Nins were trained for the soul purpose of hunting down Missing-Nins and killing them. Sakura deserved that promotion. He knew it. He also had  
known that it was Sakura's wish. But it was too much. It was too much to see her move on so fast. Seeing his only innocent student become corrupted was  
too much for him to bare.

He had marched right into Tsunade's office and demand her to demote Sakura to Anbu ranking.

Although Anbu Nins dealt with Assassination,He knew Sakura would be trained in Espionage and Protection first.

He had won.

Sakura had been furious,though she never figured out who was responsible for her demotion.

He had strangely come to admire the young girl. Though his guilt prevented him to barely speak to her,he was always around her.

In the series of 8 years,Sakura had become one of the strongest 21 year old ninja.

Inventing Kinjutsu attacks that were banned/outlawed by Tsunade because of their extreme danger.

Although she had no blood limit she had strengthened her Genjutsu,Taijutsu and her Ninjutsu.

All without his _fucking _help.

* * *

He caressed her head while she slept.

Silently begging for her forgiveness.

She had fallen asleep,head on his lap. He felt sympathy towards her. No one seemed to understand the seriousness of her situation. Overlooking  
it as a mistake,was something he wouldn't do.

The door creaked open and Yamato's made his way towards Kakashi,closing the door behind him.

Lifting his hand he showed the vase of flowers and placed it on her lonely bedside table.

Slowly he made his way towards the chair in front of Sakura's bed,where Kakashi and Sakura laid.

"How is she"He whispered. His voice seemed coarse.

Kakashi looked at Yamato.

He looked worried and tired. No doubt because of the series of events taking place the night before.

Kakashi gave a small shrug.

"She's traumatized. The mission proved to be difficult for her. Any word on Tsunade?"He asked his voice sharp yet faint.

"She is angry with Sakura. Thinking of putting her in recession. The Uchiha's been giving her more trouble than expected and Naruto's making things worse"

Kakashi nodded.

"Sasuke's been giving everyone trouble. 5 years in prison don't seem to have helped after the elders death. It seems as though genocide runs in the Uchiha blood"

Yamato shrugged,leaning back towards the chair.

"I suppose so,though the council seem to see him fit for death,Naruto's defence helped the Uchiha live"

Kakashi scoffed.

"Naruto presented a simple case"

"But an effective one,If it hadn't been for Naruto that brat would have been dead"Yamato glared.

"It just proves the Council's hunger for power."

Yamato silenced himself.

It was after all true. Naruto had presented the Council with the statement _"Sasuke is the last Uchiha left;Killing him would mean wiping out his Kekkai Genkai"_

And that had placed Sasuke 5 years of prision and Chakra containment and no missions and rankings for a period of 8 months.

It seemed to be effective enough,but Sasuke's team had not been so lucky.

They were all placed under special surveillance.

Being used as Konoha's Guinea pig.

Being studied for their Kekkai Genkai and Juugo's cursed seal.

The door opened.

Disturbing both of them from their thinking.

"Kakashi,Yamato I would like for you to leave me alone with Sakura"

Staring into Tsunade's eyes they stood and left.

Feeling sorry for the sleeping girl.

* * *

I was rushed during the last part.

I want to thank Jewels509qmail. com For being my first review :D.

I ALSO want to thank C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only & Miserymistmenthe & x0x0x0Raina-himex0x0x0x .

I wrote this chapter for all of you :).

But again I apologize for the ending.

READ&REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I'M SORRY!Really I am. I was reading chapter 3 and 4 and I found them Odd and not really meant for the story. So I rewrote 3 and  
rewriting 4 and making 5. No biggie,They'll be done soon....I hope.

On a bright note. Does anyone want to collaborate with me on this story?

I would love it if someone with experience helped me with the story :D

P.M and we'll talk things through.

BTW,this chapter is _**REALLY REALLY**_ different from the original so I advice you to read it.

REVIEW :D

* * *

Sometimes Sakura liked her dreams.

They were calming,peaceful and absolute nothingness.

But sometimes she disliked her dreams.

They were filled with taunting images and petty hopes.

Filled with shitty lies.

But sometimes she saw reality.

And despite their nasty comprehension and their wicked trickery she loved them.

Because they were real.

* * *

There were times when Sakura wondered what it would feel like to be a common villager.

To be seen as no real worth or value.

Her iridescent orbs dropped their gaze as she felt the brute force the young intern used on her bandaged left eye.

Grabbing a hold of the young girl's arm she exhaled. The young female seemed scared. Her violet eyes showed fear, and they soon held concern.  
Sakura shook her head and let go of the females wrist. The young intern stumbled back at the force the stubborn kounchi had used. Her golden hair  
flying behind her.

_**Kill her.**_

Sakura gaped at the girl,mouth slightly open. She was stunned. Where had that thought come from?

"Haruno-san....Is everything oka-"

"Leave" The rosette declared gruffly. The intern looked shocked,but nodding left the room as she was told. Sakura slumped back as she closed her eyes. She was tired.  
Heaving out a over exasperated sigh,she was determined to fall to a deep,deep slumber.

The sound of the door opening caused her to growl in anger.

"I told you to leave"She answered,not bothering to look who it was. The stupid intern really had nothing better to do,did she?

"Hm,I'm please to know I didn't get the memo"

Sakura's right opened to see Tsunade glaring at her. She was standing at the foot of her bed. Amber eyes glaring in her direction,her arms crossed underneath her overly sized breast,and she looked annoyed.

"I stopped by earlier,when Kakashi was here. You did not wake up" Tsunade confronted Sakura,who looked away and closed her eye. Tsunade cleared her throat. Waiting for a response.

Sakura opened her eye.

"I was tired"She responded as she looked at Tsunade.

The hokage uncrossed her arms. Extending her right arm,she threw paper across the rosettes bed. Sakura looked at them,rising an eyebrow

"You haven't filled out a report"She said angrily.

"But I suppose you don't have to,since the whole damn village seems to know" Tsunade spat in anger. Sakura's head snapped to look at Tsunade. What did she mean the whole village?

"What?"

Tsunade stayed quite. Her gaze never leaving Sakura's.

"You failed your mission,and not only that. That little stunt you pulled outside of Mist was seen and heard through out Konoha and Mist" Tsunade continued.

"It wasn't my fault. They were waiting for us. It was an ambu-"

"I don't care if it was a bloody ambush. Do you not understand? You jeopardize the villagers life"Tsunade growled.

"The mission was to be kept silent. But I guess the villagers weren't enough for you,was it?"The hokage gave a dark chuckle.

"It was an accident,They were in the wrong place at the wrong tim-"

"Your team is DEAD! Do not treat it as if it was a casual thing! I will not have one of MY students become a MONSTER!" Tsunade growled,Sakura dropped her gaze, she had killed her own team. 3 young anbu's,dead because she had been selfish.

_**You did what was needed.**_

She had. Tsunade glared,shaking her head she began walking towards the door.

"You are being placed in recession from your missions. This includes any healing and hospital duties. Failure to obey these rules and you will be imprisoned,Understood?" Sakura gaped.

"You can't be serious. Everyone else fails missions all the damn time and I get treated dif-"

"Shut up. You will follow my orders"

Sakura growled as she clenched her fist. She was being cut off to much.  
_  
**Such hindrance to someone who can have so much power.**_

Hindrance? Sakura blinked as her fist unclenched. Looking at her hands,she heard Tsunade leave.

Footsteps caught her attention,raising her head slowly. Her only visible eye turned lazily towards the door.

Sasuke? What did he want? She watched as he stepped in,hands in his pocket. Walking towards her bed,she couldn't help but let her anger rise. Why did he walk around as if he owned everything. His eyes bore unto her. Staring emotionless at her,he grunted.

"Naruto,Sugietsu and Juugo won't stop bothering me until they know your fine"He muttered.

"Well...I'm fucking great"She hissed. He stared at her,stoic as ever. How else was she supposed to be? He was such a jerk sometimes.

"Got another bright question? Oh why don't you ask me if I can see you when you move to my left?"She huffed,watching him take a step closer  
to her bed. His eyes narrowed.

"Listen you brat. Stop acting as if the fucking world revolves around you,there are people dying and you are crying over something inferior. So why don't you grow the fuck up and stop pitying yourself" He said calmly as he turned around making his way towards the door.

Sakura growled. Slumping back to her bed her fist clenched.

"You are the most-self centered egotistical bastard. You, you don't care about anyone but yourself"She growled.

"Spare me your shit"He retorted,turning around,clearly annoyed.

"Fuck off. You never cared,did you? I bet,that if it were up to you,you would have never chosen Naruto or I as your team" She answered angrily.

"Yes. I wouldn't have. You were just some stupid fan girl prancing around in fucking glee,why would I have chosen you?"Raising a brow in question,he turned around an walked out of the door,closing it behind him with a small thud.

**_He doubts you. Yet,you,darling ... have so much power. Show him._**

"I'm such a fucking idiot"She said slapping herself on the forehead with her palm. Here she was,harboring feelings for an idiot who insults she decided against sleeping.  
There would be nurses checking up on her,and they would not let her sleep. Grunting she turned around on her bed. Laying sideways looking through the window. She wondered what her condition was. She barely remembered the events that had happen last night. Closing her eyes,she tried to reminisce.

_Neji?_

He had carried her to the hospital. She sighed as she began touching her left eye.

_Flashback_

_"Kabuto!"She screamed his name in agony. She laid against the tree,battered and beated. Kabuto's sword on her lower abdomen. She struggled to keep her eyes opened. She was bleeding profoundly._

_"Yes Sakura-chan?"_

_"Le-let them go. Ple-please"She sputtered out,her lips now covered with blood._

_"I'm afraid I can't do that dear."He sighed,as he turned away from her bloody teammate. "At least....not now anyways"_

_Taking steps towards her she shook her head. Looking around,she let out a sob. The field was covered in blood._

_"Akahana RUN!"She screamed as her teammate struggled to stand. Kabuto let out a chuckle as he watched her feeble attempts._

_"Its no use deary,They will be dead in a few minutes"He whispered,as he kneeled to meet her emerald eyes. Sakura breathed heavily,spitting on his face._

_"Son of a bitch,leave them alone"He shook his head and wiped his face._

_"Sakura,Sakura,Sakura. Its not me who's going to hurt them"_

_Her eyes widen as she let out a terrible scream._

_End Flashback_

She let out a sigh and opened her eyes. She would have jumped if she wasn't a ninja.

Tsunade rose an eyebrow at her surprise. Sighing she walked closely towards her bed.

She placed a hand on her shielded left eye. Sakura stiffen at the touch,but soon relaxed.

Slowly she felt Tsunade's hand beginning to uncover her eye.

Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

A gush of cold air told her that her eye was now unwrapped.

"There is minor bruising. Don't open your eye quickly. Open it slowly"Tsunade spoke once again.

She opened them. She could see perfectly with her right eye. Her left eye seemed blurry.

"Sakura....can you see"Tsunade's voice sounded strained and somehow scared. She held a small flashlight. Lighting her right eye and moving to her left eye slowly.  
Tsunade's eyes gripped the flashlight. Her finger pulling lightly on Sakura's eye lid.

"Blurry but I think it will adjust in time."Emereled met amber eyes.

"Sakura"She whispered. Sakura's brow furrowed.

"What is it?"

Tsunade shook her head as she began to wrap her left eye once again.

"Rest both your eyes as much as you can. If anyone tries to remove the bindings I give you orders to attack"Her voice was harsh and strangely cold.

Sakura nodded. Not wanting to disturb her mood,she was in no shape to start another fight. Leaning back she closed her eyes. Letting her mind wander into oblivion.

Tsunade's heart skipped a beat. Sakura was no where near fine. Her eye was no longer emerald. Nor was it damaged,it was black. Completely black.  
it wasn't normal. And it scared her.

* * *

**A/N:** Tada :D

REVIEW PLEASEEEE!!!!

And again review,Pretty please?

Anywho hope you liked it.

SPECIAL SPECIAL SPECIAL thanks to **Love Like Wine.**

Why you ask? Cause I liked her review.

Thank you :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**Hey!  
It's been awhile :O  
Sorry,It wasn't my intention of taking this long to upload this chapter. Now,I want to give thanks to all those who reviewed my other profile stories :D

**I'm so happy many of you found it :)**

As you know,this story has **ALREADY** been written,I only post my old stories here,unfortunetly. So yeah,the only reason why I haven't been  
uploading the chapter is because....I have no excuse. Sorry,I guess I've just been to lazy and proocupied.

**_The only edits I have made_** are grammer edits,and thats about it. I don't want to change them because they make me smile. The fact that  
THIS was my writing style makes me happythat I have improved :)

Anywho! Please Review the chapter and READ the author's note at the bottom :)  
**Total Word Count,**Not Including authors Notes:**3,480**

_

* * *

_

Maybe,just maybe..... It was destiny.

_It was perhaps.... __**fate. **_

_It was absurd that __she__, would remain pure when surrounded by demons. _

_It was a miracle;and for the longest time it was deemed Impossible;__beyond the bounds of possibility._

_Yet... the angel fell,and she herself,clawed her wings out. _

* * *

She lamented,as she wept quietly.

Why,why would something so horrible..... so vile,happen to her?

She was nothing but a good Samaritan. Always minding her own business,never asking for the trouble that her teammates seem to bring about.

Letting out a cry of agony,she fisted her small frail hands.

Dread filled her being as she let her hands breath. Her slender digits uncurling as she shook violently.

The air was cool,the windows opened,letting in a shrilling breeze.

_Its okay.... We will Make Him pay._

A piercing scream filled her room as her hands wrapped themselves around her head.

The voices she heard......they were driving her towards the ed-

"Stop!"She shrieked in anguish,as the memories flooded deep into her mind,spilling before her very own eyes. Pain pierced like knives into her breast and jarred her out of black unconsciousness.

A gray blur swirled across her vision, as if she were looking up at a sky filled with wind blown mist and clouds. Through dizzying nausea flashed pure, visceral terror.

_A muffled scream,rang throughout the forest._

_"HELP!"she cried viciously,torment washed throughout her being._

_It was dark,and the ominous fog and noises the creatures of the forest made,were adding to her uneasiness. She had witnessed the small ambush her team had gone through.  
Most of them laid a couple of feet away from her. The sight was disgusting._

_Skin,peeled back laying gently next to the seeping bloody body's,body parts laid scattered around the floor._

_She felt the urge to vomit down her front._

_"I'll Help you," He answered. His face became smug, then something else._

_She screamed,feeling the blistering pain,she opened her eyes._

_Emerald eyes held so much pain,hate,pity. The cold metal of the Kunai caused a searing hot pain,as he embedded it on her broken shoulder._

_She screamed louder as her pale green eyes shut tightly. She was a damned ninja,this was not supposed to hurt._

_"No!No,no,no,no,no"she sobbed in distress. He smirked as he reached for her fragile face._

_His cool blade,pressing against the warm flesh of her left eye._

_"Shhhh"He said gently,as he pressed the blade down,warm red liquid seeping through the blade onto his long fingers._

_A terrifying scream was heard._

_Then,the forest grew eerie with silence._

Scratching her face,she tried desperately to remove the bandages from her eyes.

Screaming louder by the second as her nails clawed at her face. Her once pale face,camouflaged with her own blood.

Slowly she felt a warm oozing liquid drop slowly on to the white bed sheets.

Staining them,and as the bandages fell from her eye towards the bed,her screams grew feverish.

"Sakura!" The door slammed opened,as the light that entered the room from the window grew brighter.

Her nails digging deeply onto her face,onto her arms,screaming,shrieking and crying. More footsteps were heard throughout the hospital floor. All running  
towards the screams.

Many tugged at her arms, as she caused more damage to herself. Opening her harmed left eye,many backed away,mesmerized at the sight of her eye. Some gasping loudly,some screaming.

But as she scratched herself,and began hurting herself,many snapped out of the trance.

The white bed sheets,now tainted with her blood,fell onto the floor.

As Ninja after ninja tried desperately to separate her from herself. Her kicks became stronger,her arms scratched,not only herself, but the others.

"No! Stop her,Tranquilize her NOW!"Her body squirmed as she tried desperately to dodge the incoming needle.

Throwing a kick and a punch,she bolted from her bed. Running towards the opened door,pushing past,doctors,nurses and the ill. Screams,filled the halls as they caught sight of  
her wounded body,her completely dark pupil and her unharmed right eye. Running as fast as her chakra enhanced feet could take her. Not turning back as they called her name.

"Stop her! She's caused perpetual damage to herself! Hurry!"They were far away from the fragile pinkette.

He breath became haggard as she limped towards her freedom,pushing the doors opened,she fell onto the cement covered floor. Running down the stairs,her respiration became insuffecient. Coughing violently,she tumbled onto the dirt road. Pushing past incoming villagers,she beamed in victory. She was getting far.

Her legs giving out,she plunged onto the floor. Her knees scraped the floor,as her hospital gown,became dirty,with her own blood.

Quickly scrambling to her feet,she ran faster. Thrusting her way,aggressively,past the villagers,hurting many.

Screams filled the air,as the cold air raced threw her short pink hair,the blood seeping through her hair,lazily flowed down towards her eye. It was dawn,and many villagers  
were out. It was not wise to continue,not in her state. But she fled. Running towards her freedom.

_Faster.....hurry. They are near._

She came to a halt as she gave a ripping agonizing scream,as her hands clenched her own hair. Gripping the Kunai,she had stolen earlier from Kakashi,she swung it around.

Aiming at nothing and in her mnd,stabbing everything.

"Get away! Get away,get away,get away,get away"She chanted at no one. She had run deeply,far away from the hospital.

"Sakura...."

But it seemed Tsunade was always one step closer.

"SHUT UP!"She bellowed as she held the Kunai in front of her. Tsunade frowned,the girl was critically unstable,and from a far analysis,the problem began at her eye.

The pink haired kunochi swung the Kunai once again. Tsunade took a step back

Loud thumps were heard behind Tsunade. Sakura lifted her head towards the sky.

Ninjas,of all caliber,had made their way towards the Hokage and her crazed apprentice.

Eye's stared intensely and profoundly at the small figured female ninja in front of them. Team seven looked sadly towards their teammate.

Muttering her name softly,Naruto took a step forward. Tsunade held a hand up,signaling for them to stop all movements.

Suddenly,Sakura gave a menacingly look,as her head snapped back towards the Hokage.

Naruto gasped,Kakashi's jaw dropped and Sasuke muttered incoherent words,as they noticed her eyes.

The Ninjas behind them,suddenly knew..... it wouldn't be easy.

"It smells.... It smells a lot like... death"

A battle cry was heard,and all hell broke loose.

_

* * *

_

It was precisely 4:30 in the morning.

The sun was peeking over the horizon with a suspicious eye. Light slowly filling the odd yellow haze, making it glow like a luminous fog.

There were no reserves. There was no real battle plan – just to "breakthrough" at some point. Capture the girl,calm her down and bring her back alive. Never  
did they believe,that a mere girl,could withstand a high amount of attacks,fending them all of with a single kunai. Battle cries were heard as many ran towards the girl. She  
was vastly outnumbered.

By rank and by quantity. Their footsteps were loud,deafening,like a stampede of raging buffalo's.

"Stop!" cried a shrill, reedy voice.

The battle suddenly halted. Ninjas froze as if turned to stone. Sakura's clone stood abruptly still,smiling menacing. Neji stood with his sword pointed against the real Sakura's throat. In the trees, men were treading on branches. Blades hovered, suspended in the act of striking. The circle surrounding Neji and Sakura opened. Letting Tsunade,Kakashi,Naruto and Sasuke see,the outcome of the event.

Thunder grumbled, and a drizzly rain began to fall from the misty gray summer sky, but nobody dared move. And as Sakura laid on the floor,in a sitting position,Neji's sword pointed at her chest, a pain washed over their beings. Her chest rose quickly,blood spattered on her body,wounds bleeding profoundly. She looked so fragile,breakable.... so tired. Her hospital robe  
dirty from the small battle.

But as Sakura gave another menacing smile,she lunged towards Neji,piercing her kunai onto his stomach in a surprise attack. The battle resumed with increased gusto. Ninjas swung and blades whacked,trying desperately to reach the real Sakura,who hid behind her clones.

The her clones began disappearing away one by one. She was weakening.

Tsunade fought to reach her apprentice. She had given the order to knock out the girl,but if no one could,she would do it herself. She heard Naruto's cry of anger as he pushed passed the fighting ninjas.

And suddenly there was a cry of victory,as Sai held the body of his team mate in his arms. Her breathing slow and peaceful.

She had collapsed of exhaustion.

_

* * *

_

Her eyes fluttered opened. Lazily taking in her surroundings she smiled.

There were many clouds,and light fog surrounded her.

She was in the sky.

Perhaps she was dreaming. But as a touch grazed her thigh and she gasped as fingers caressed her.

She knew this was no dream. This was a memory.

The same fingers touched her again. Hands that were warm, and damp with the mist. As they stroked her hips and groin, she became aware of movement around her, of human flesh pressing on hers.

The clouds inhaled and exhaled quick, hoarse gasps. There was a man with her. He and she floated together, suspended in the clouds, somewhere far above the earth.

Her terror worsened.

Who was he?

She couldn't see him through the clouds, but she smelled the foul stench of his sweat; she sensed his lust. She knew what his caresses on the most intimate parts of her body portended.

She called for help, but the clouds absorbed and dissipated the sound.

She tried to push the man away, but her arms, her legs, her muscles and bones, seemed disconnected from her will.

She couldn't feel them, or any part of herself, except where the man's hands touched.

Her heart was a disembodied pulse that thudded with panic.

Black waves of sleep welled up around her. Although she craved merciful oblivion, instinct compelled her to fight for her life. The blackness permeated the clouds, drawing her into its depths. She struggled to retain consciousness.

A new stab of pain revived her again. The shape of the man, clothed in mist, spread above her eyes.

He lowered his weight upon her. The clouds swayed under them, buoyed them while he gasped louder and faster.

She felt an awful, tearing thrust between her legs.

Thunder reverberated.

His face suddenly protruded through the swirling clouds. They stretched like a tight, opaque skin across his features.

Two holes that appeared cut in the mist revealed his eyes, which glittered with desire and cruelty.

Beneath them opened another hole, his mouth. The lips were red and swollen and moist; sharp teeth glistened with saliva.

She smelled the hot, noxious rush of his breath.

She screamed.

For only an instant did she glimpse him. The clouds veiled her eyes as he took her.

His every move within her was agony, flesh sawing flesh. The waves of sleep rose up and drenched her in a black fountain, obliterating his shape from view, the sensations from her awareness.

The thunder crashed, distant and faint now.

She heard the clatter of rain falling.

Then she plunged into a dark, silent void.

* * *

"What is wrong with her"He asked softly,his body quivered at the memories that flooded his mind.

A heavy sigh was heard throughout the large meeting hall. Jounin,Anbu and Ninja's of high claiber looked up at their leader.

"She..."Her voice cracked. Her eyes shut tightly,bitting her lip. Hiding well a silent sob. Her back was turned,facing the large window,that let the suns ray in.  
Her back facing her loyal army.

Her hand rose to lay on her chest,calming herself,she let the tears fall silently. A sob was heard from the back of the room. Shizune was never one to hide her emotions.

"It was a mission gone wrong...."She said silently,fearing that if she spoke any louder,her voice would dramatically change.

"Spit it out ALREADY"Naruto roared,as Kakashi,held his shoulders,as the boy tried so desperately to leave his sensei's arm to attack the Hokage.

Turning around quickly,fury shone through her eyes,as the tears left her amber eyes bitterly.

"We Don't Know!"

Confusion crossed through many of their faces.

Sasuke and Team Hebi stiffened. Kakashi's and Yamato's hold faltered. And Naruto growled.

An uproar began.

* * *

_"There is nothing to be afraid of. True reality will rehabilitate your mind and eventually your body. You will be alright,I promise. Just concentrate and trust us"_

She tried so desperately to listen to them. Her pupils dilated,her breathing erratic,her arms and feet strapped to the cool metal table she laid on.

Needles of all sorts were attached to her body. She was dressed in white,again. How ironic. The hospital gown reaching her knees.

She let out a soft groan,as she tried to lift her head. She squirmed,as she tried anxiously to free herself. It was useless.

She was in a highly top built incubator. She had helped built it for,the ninja that were no longer sane.

But why was she here? Blurs of white,kept her awake. She could no longer see right. She arched her back as she struggled to free herself. It was useless,and as her bare  
back met the cold surface she cringed at the contact.

"Sakura"

She let out an agonizing cry.

The cuffs around her wrists and ankles tightened.

"Release the sedative"

Her eyes widen,as once again,they turned black. She struggled as her back arched,trying desperately to free herself.

"Open the Incubator"

Another scream left her lips,as she repeatedly chanted an agonizing "no"

A dark laugh suddenly escaped her lips,scaring the doctors that were nearing her. Taking a step back they eyed the Hokage,who remained still in her palce.

_"Let them near me,Let them touch me,Tsunade-san"_Her voice had changed,Someone else was speaking along with her.

Tsunade stiffened.

"CLOSE THE INCUBATOR!"She shouted,but she could tell,it was already too late.

The room when dark,and screams began piercing the air.

Tsunade panicked. _Fuck_,they had gone after the wrong enemy. This _wasn't _Orochimaru.

"_Oh my,have I made you **Uncomfortable**?"_Tsunade's eye widen. The voice came directly behind her. She froze,suddenly turning around,in hopes to hold on to her apprentice.

But all she grabbed was air.

The lights flickered and the anguish screams stopped.

And in the corner stood Sakura,shivering and crying silently,scratches adorning her body.

The sight of her caused her heart to hurt. In between them was Naruto,who looked completely terrified.

And as he took a step forward,Sakura screamed.

"Stay away PLEASE!"She sobbed,as she pushed herself more against the wall.

"Saku-"

Kakashi took hold of Naruto's arm,pulling him away from the trembling girl. Naruto,turned around to meet Kakashi's gaze,who nodded at the corpses on the floor.

His stomach flipped and he restrained himself from vomiting all over the floor.

Their heads were completely detached from their bodies.

"This.... This wasn't her doing"He groaned.

"Hakate. Take them out of here. Now" Tsunade said. Referring to Naruto,and Team Hebi. There was a standing ovation. Gawking at the fragile girl on the corner.

The lights flickered,as Sakura rose from her position. Her pink hair drenched in blood,covering her face.

Slowly her head rose. And she gave a haunting laugh.

"I told you,Tsunade"And her laughter grew louder.

"Close the room"Tsunade whispered to her ear piece.

Sakura's laugh came to an abrupt stop.

"They can't hear you"She said smiling innocently. Tsunade's eyes narrowed as Kakashi stiffened. Behind the old man stood his two students and Sasuke's team.  
Sakura's smile grew slightly,and for a while they were fooled. Her eyes softened,and though the blood was a cold foreboding,they began to let their guard down.

"Naruto,go warn the others"Kakashi's calm voice rang through the room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Naruto took a step backward as Sasuke took out his kunai. Sugietsu,Juugo and Karin got the message. If Sasuke thought the girl was a threat,then weapons should be drawn.  
They weren't stupid,they had seen the small battle the kounouchi had placed for them. The girl was a walking time bomb.

"Why can't they hear me?"

She gave a small laugh,her eyes narrowed dangerously,as she lifted her arm.

Karin gave a shrill scream,as she saw the contents of Sakura's grip.

The head of one of the ninjas guarding the entrance was dangling from the girls long slender digits.

Tsunade's eyes widen as she basked in the horror. Taking a step back,She gave Kakashi a curt nod,as She began doing hand signs.

Soon the room filled with mist,and Sakura's shrilling laugh was heard.

"Get them out of here Kakashi"Tsunade growled as mist covered her silhouette.

"_Get them out of here Kakashi_"Sakura sang softly,giggling,while holding her stomach.

"We wouldn't want them to see the death of their Hokage,now would we?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he took a step back inside the room. But before he could even step in the room,the door closed violently.

"Sasuke,take your team and warn the council,Naruto,call the anbu and Jounin to a meeting-"

A scream erupted from the room,Kakashi's head snapped as he unveiled his Sharingan.

"GO!"He shouted once again,and as their pale horror-stricken faces left him,He silently prayed they'd make it quick,as he ran towards his fellow comrades.

And he could not ignore how his heart wretched as he heard his student give a menacing laugh,as he departed the scene.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I think the ending of this chapter completely sucks,I wasn't used to writing blood and gore back then.  
Anyways,  
It has come to my...attention,that I am no longer Intrested in writting Naruto Fanfics,But I will continue this story If I get enough reviews(requests).

**AND**

As I already explained on my other profile,if you want to take any of my fics **_here_**,on this profile,and finish them on YOUR profile,you may do so.

All you need to do is give me credit for the chapaters,storyline,and props you have used. ALSO you have to email me.

IF ANYONE IS TO SEE ONE OF MY STORIES,with out credit,posted somewhere **_else_** PLEASE NOTIFY ME.

Thankyou.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note:**_ I OWN NOTHING,EXCEPT FOR PLOT.

I want to thank all of those who reviewed,and THANKKKKK all of those who emailed me,giving me motivation to continue.

So far,no one has asked permission to use the story plot,and or chapters,so if you see it anywhere please contact me,because it is _still_ plagiarism.

Word count(not including a/n's)=**2,336**

By the way,I highly recommend hearing the following songs while reading this ENTIRE story,LOL,its my main motivation! It is in order!

**1. **Man Of The World - Naruto Shippuden OST

**2.** Despair - Naruto Shippuden OST

**3.** Dumbledore's Farewell (Track26) - Nicholas Hooper

**4.** In Noctem (Track 02) - Nicholas Hooper

* * *

_"You haven't cried,Sakura-chan"_

_"I mustn't"_

_"He was your fiancé"_

_She nodded slightly,her small petite figure trembling. __He held her,while she cried,stroking her hair gently._

_"Gaara loved you till the very end."_

_She shook her head slightly,as she held on to him._

_"Its my fault he isn't here,I didn't deserve his love"she whispered,voice trembling as she cried quietly._

_And deep down,he could offer no real comfort,because he knew she was right._

* * *

When they returned,the door had already been opened. Kakashi,took the first tentative steps,kunai in hand. Many of them,walked into the room cautiously. Avoiding to walk into the bloody bodies,and detached limbs of the victims,not believing that a single,_ fragile_, girl could have done such a crime.

But their eyes kept searching,seeking for their leader,and the sole destructor of the poor victims. Soon their search came to a halt,as they found who they were looking for.

It was probably one of the most grotesque and heart breaking sight they had ever seen. On the,blood covered,floor  
laid Sakura. Her body thrown against the wall,like a discarded rag doll.

Naruto,out of all the ninja's in the room,reacted first. His orange jumpsuit,covered entirely with dirt,ripped in odd places.

Running towards the mangled body of his beloved,he gave a heart wrenching cry,as he fell to his knees besides her. Claiming her into his arms,he laid his head on the swell of her breast. Crying silently,as he shook his head.

She was so broken,and there was so much blood.

So much _blood_.

His head snapped to where the hokage stood,helped by other Ninjas, facing him.

"YOU!"he roared as he held Sakura tightly. Tears free falling,onto the girls forhead. "You did this to her"He finished with a sob.

Tsunade,shook her head violently,tears falling gracefully onto the floor.

Slowly,the pain began,consuming her very being. She had no choice,it had had to be done,she gave a small sob,as her head hung low.

"No,no,no"Naruto chanted,over and over again. Gently,he kissed her forehead,wiping some of the blood off of her.

She was dead.

Murdered by her own _idol_.

Looking up at the sky,Naruto screamed. His face wet,with sweat,tears and her blood.

_Her_ blood.

"Ahhhhh!"A scream torn from his lips,in agony. As his body shook,trembling with the mezmorizing pain.

Kakashi,let his kunai fall,as his hand went to his chest. His eyes were shut tightly,and he could utter no words.

"Sakura"He whispered,and slowly the old teacher cried silently for his dearly loved student.

Sasuke,took a step closer,mouth opened,trying to form words that would not escape his lips. His eyes were wide with fear,  
and slowly he reached Naruto.

Falling to his knees beside him,he shook his head.

A quiet "No" left the last Uchiha's cold lips.

Naruto pushed him away,staining the Uchiha's,once white,shirt even more,greedily taking the girls body,and covering her up.

Her hair,was wet,matted with her own blood,the hospital gown was no more. She was left naked.

But the Uchiha would have none of it,he wanted her,the gnawing need in his chest,to protect her.

To be her savior for once in his _life_. She had suffered enough,he needed to be there. But before he could push Naruto out of the way,a shrill voice cried out.

"Sieze team seven"

Heads turned,and the battle began.

Konoha Ninja's vs Team Seven and a few others that disobeyed the councils.

The prize,Sakura's dead body.

* * *

_"Sakura-chan?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Do you love me?"_

_She giggled slightly._

_"Always and forever"_

_He gave a geninune smile._

_"Promise?"_

_"Always and forever,Sai"_

_"Always and forever"_

* * *

Her eyes opened slightly.

The screams that erupted from the room,silently echoed.

Opening her mouth,she tried her hardest to scream,to make them aware,that she _felt_.

Swords came in contact with Kunai's,as battle cry after battle cry thumped in her ears.

She needed help as her body suddenly became aware. Pain after pain washed over her.

Paralyzed,grief over took her body,as tears gently caressed her pale,blood-stained, cheeks.

Moving slightly,she let out a chocked scream,and the battle came to an abrupt halt.

"Sakura!"

She groaned,as she felt cool hands touch her lightly.

"She's alive!"Sai shouted,as he held her,tightly wrapping an arm around her slender shoulders.

_"Always and forever"_He whispered,as his tears joined hers.

Team Seven Rejoiced,she was alive.

* * *

_"You could change the world if you wanted to,Sakura"_

_He stared out at the horizon. It was their favorite place to see the sun rise,the hokage's monument._

_"If I wanted to,Neji"_

_She answered. Turning her head to gaze at him,giving him a breath-taking smile. __His favorite smile._

_"If you wanted to"_

* * *

"This doesn't change anything"He growled,sharingan whirling dangerously.

Tsunade,tiredly looked away,dull amber eyes staring at the horizon. She was critically injured,but she denied the chance to be admitted  
in to the hospital.

The sun was setting.

Suddenly feeling a cool blade at her neck,she turned to meet the eyes of her once faithful ninja's.

"You almost _murdered _her"Sasuke hissed,pressing the blade deeper into the blonde hokage.

She had the audacity to laugh,tears falling onto the blade. Head hung low in defeat. She knew what she had done,and she was still paying for the consequences. The screams,the blood. She should have stopped,she shouldn't have gone so far,especially when her apprentice, screamed and begged, her to stop the pain.

"You're going to kill your leader,Uchiha?"She asked,in a low whisper.

Witnessing as many of the Ninja's shook their heads,one by one,taking out their weapons.

It was then,that the hokage realized,that her young apprentice held a great amount of influence.

Neji looked at her, disappointment evident in his pure white eyes,Naruto shook with suppressed anger. Sai held a kunai at bay,his fingers itching to use the murderous weapon. Kakashi stared into her very soul,daring her to oppose him.

Sasuke growled.

"Don't tempt him"Yamato spoke eerily.

"I am no longer part of this corrupt village"Sai spoke softly,throwing his hitai-ate towards the hokage's desk. Shizune,and Tsunade both stiffened. This was the last thing Konoha needed,a revolution.

Slowly,one by one removed their forehead protectors.

Naruto,took a few steps,and placed a hand on Sasuke's sword. Placing light pressure,he removed the offending item,away from the hokage's throat.

Sasuke growled,but nonetheless,removed his hitai-ate from his wrist and let it fall towards the floor.

Lifting his head up,piercing blue eyes met amber teary eyes.

"You deserve to live with the guilt,of almost killing someone precious to this village. You don't deserve to die"

Throwing his forehead protector,towards the floor,he left.

Leaving a sobbing Hokage behind.

* * *

_"Sakura,why do you hate me?"_

_He watched her intensely,eyes following the kunai's that left her slender finger and embedded themselves into the bark of the tree._

_"I do not"_

_"Liar"he hissed, angrily._

_"Because,Yamato. I don't need another mentor,telling me,hammering it into my mind,that I need to be protected"_

_His gaze,followed the several shurikens that zipped through the air,landing straight at the target._

_"You're irreplaceable. Not weak,we can not afford to loose you."_

_

* * *

_

"I've always hated you,you know?"

Silence. Her teammates,fidgeted uncomfortably,they had never seen Karin,confess such feelings. But as their gaze traveled towards  
the broken pink haired beauty,who sat at on the hospital bed,staring at the wall opposite of her,covered in white bed sheets;chained to the post,they wondered if she had heard Karin's confession.

"I guess....it was mostly jealousy"

Sakura gave a hoarse laugh.

"I'm not joking."The red head glared.

Licking her lips,Sakura gave a small,almost inaudible sob.

"You?.....jealous?....of me? Do you not see me now?"

Karin,pushed her glasses back. Turning to meet the girls,red,from her crying,vibrant emerald eyes.

"I....have destroyed everything. Killed those whom were innocent. I have become.....something I have always hated I've become-"

"A psychotic,a monster,a freak"Her eyes narrowed,body stiffened as she heard his cool voice."Why Sakura,we're exactly the same"He sneered."Your just another filthy hypocrite,taught to believe that _ninja's_ are the _only_ one who have the right to murder"

"Taught to believe,that a criminal has _no_ family,taught to belive that _murdering_ a criminal is getting rid of the vile vermins in this world. Forgetting,that,that _criminal_,could also be a loving _father_,a _mother_, a _sister_,a _daughter_, a _son_"

Juugo's voice penetrated deeply,screaming,she tried to drown his voice.

Pulling on her chains,her body went limp,as she shook,sobbing and crying.

"Sasuke's always had you in a high fucking pedestal,and now,I'm beginning to see why"Suigetsu drawled,speaking for the first time.

"You're everything he is not. You're innocent,but still let the corrupt roam with you. And even though,darkness has touched your pure soul at this point,you're still innocent"Juugo finished.

"Do not disappoint him. We will leave tonight. If you are up to the journey,we will wait at the gates till midnight" Suigetsu said,as he ushered Juugo and himself out the door,letting light flood,the semi-dark room,giving a curt nod to Karin as they left.

Sakura,had stopped crying,but her head hung low,as she took in their words.

"I will no longer fight a losing battle,Sakura"The red-head whispered. Sakura's head snapped towards the curvaceous red head. Her jaw slackened,as she tried to find the right words.

"He loves you. And I only hope....that you'll give him the peace he has been looking for"

And with that,Karin stood and gracefully made her way to the door.

Hand on the knob,she turned to face,the saddened konouchi,and before leaving,she whispered softly.

"We will be waiting for you"

* * *

_"Sasuke-kun.."_

_He looked away,avoiding her eyes._

_"Don't call me that"_

_"You're back. __I-....I-"_

_"I did not come to you,Sakura. Do not get your hopes up" _

_"I wasn-"_

_"I would have thought you had outgrown you're petty infatuations"_

_Dropping the small daisy,she smiled,tears forming at the rim of her beautiful irredecent eyes._

_"I'm engaged,Sasuke-kun. I do not love you anymore"she whispered._

_And turning around,she left him,his heart aching,with a pain,a feeling he hadn't realized he felt for the girl._

_

* * *

_

A/N: as always my endings suck,but w.e.

I hope you have enjoyed it,please do not forget to REVIEW!

REMEBER LISTEN TO THE SONGS WHILE READING THIS FIC,its highly goes with it,or so I think.

LOL, R&R!


	6. Authors Note IMPORTANT

**Well,we meet again I guess.**

**I apologize for taking such a LONG break,but I promise I'm back**

**and I will update soon etc. etc.**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed and I hope to hear from all of you and**

**new reviewers next Chapter!**


End file.
